The Dance of Death
by SayGoodbyeToTearsInHeaven
Summary: Lucy's hearing voices. She's getting premonitions. And she's remembering her crimson past. Edolas maybe closer than it seems. So much closer. Rating may change. NaLu and other pairings!
1. Premonition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Yet . . . First fanfic so I may be a bit dodgy. Anyway. Hope you like it!**

"Lucy."

Who? Who is calling my name?

"Lucy."

This voice is so familiar to me yet I can't even place who it is. Why can't I tell who it is?

Slightly rough but still feminine, medium pitched and soothing but nerve racking at the same time.

"Luce, are you okay? Luce?" Luce? Oh, that's me. My eyelids fluttered open as my body began to be shaken violently. My mind was drifting back to the voice in my dream and my eyes were blurred from the vibrant rays of the sun that were beaming down at my open window. There was a blur of blue floating slightly above my head. Situated beside the blue blur was a tuft of pink hair. Natsu. I growled as I assessed the situation. Happy was hovering above my head with a fish in his mouth. Natsu was half on half off my bed his vest was discarded on the floor; he was towering over me as his hands were on my shoulders. A look of concern was written along his features; his eyes were swirling with worry, his eyebrows were tightly knit together and his lips were set in a thin line. "Luce. You alright?"

I looked at Natsu and nodded noticing the impatient tone in his voice, "Yeah. But why are you here?"

Natsu looked taken aback by this. He seemed surprised. "Do I have to have a reason to see my best friend?"

A small smile tugged at the edge of my lips. "No of course not."

~Someone's P.O.V~ (This will be revealed later.)

"So you're saying the person I need to find is, Lucy Heartfilia?"

My hands clenched my shirt tightly. The rapid beats of my heart were all that I heard until he finally spoke.

"Find her and bring her back no matter what. Is that understood?"

The black shirt fell back into place as I released the clump of material I had in my fist. I gulped as his dark brown eye bore into my bright orange ones. "Of course. Master." I shakily took an intake of breath before standing from the seat and leaving the dimly lit office of my guild master.

No matter what eh?

~Lucy's P.O.V~

From where I was seated at the bar all the members were visible. Cana was to the side of the bar drinking and laughing with Macao and Wabaka. Juvia was stalking Gray as he was sitting with Erza and Wendy. Natsu was walking towards the group just as Laki bumped into him, causing drinks to fall over Levy. Mira hurriedly walked over to her with a towel as Lisanna started to assist Laki with picking up the broken pieces of glass. The rest members were on jobs with their teams. Everyone was here and smiling but something just felt off. It felt like everything was going to change. The happy smiles and laughter of my beloved guild mates would become tears and shouts of pain.

**So Yeah, this is chapter 1~ Whoop Whoop.**

**Ahaha, tell me what you think please lovelies. **

**Oh yeah I need help with like a name for a guild. Cause I suck at making up names XD Please include any ideas that you would like to share in your review! **

**-Next chapter will be out either tomorrow or the day after! **


	2. My Presence Hidden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Yet . . . ;)**

**Thank you to those that reviewed. It made me extremely happy!**

**I'm still open for Guild Names. And normal names for people in the guild! *mwah***

~Someone's P.O.V~

The doors swung open yet again. The sun beamed down against their pale skin, his dark raven locks covered his eyes, and his well-toned chest was on display as was his dark blue Fairy Tail insignia.

My eyes traced his movements back to the large guildhall behind him; the large building towered over all others in the area. It was a medium brown with stain glass windows and a large oak wood door.

So this is the great guild Fairy Tail.

My eyes never strayed from the guild and the man standing outside of its doors. All I need to do is get Lucy. I leaned lower down on the tree branch I was sitting on trying to get a look through the windows with out my presence being revealed. A gust of wind whipped past the tree causing the branches to rustle and in return causing me to squeak in surprise. The man was alerted of my presence causing him to flick his head up and search the area.

Our eyes locked, however he didn't notice it and continued to survey the area before walking under the tree branch I was standing on. My breathing hitched in my throat, my back was pressed up against the tree trunk my legs were folded into my body as I watched him walk away from the tree. Not once noticing my presence.

~Gray's P.O.V~

Why does it feel like everything we built up together as a guild is about to come crumbling down? Crashing around our feet and taking us all down with it.

**The next chapter will also be short and there is a reason for it. You'll see why when I upload it tomorrow. The chapter after the next though so the 4****th**** chapter will be reasonably long.**

**-Read and review! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! **

**xoxo**


	3. AN: Story Hold

A very important person to me passed away. She was my sun when it was raining, she was like a Guardian Angel.

Because of this I don't think I'll be in the right state of mind to update for a while. I hope you all understand.

-SKM

Forever in my heart xoxo


	4. Strange Presence?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Yet . . . ;)**

**I'm still open for Guild Names. And normal names for people in the guild!**

~Natsu's P.O.V~

Gray walked back into the guild. He as always wasn't wearing anything other than boxers. But his usual look of indifference wasn't there. He was sitting up straight and would jump at the tiniest noises. Every other member in the guild looked at each other and shrugged. Only one person even attempted to approach him. Lucy.

She sat down beside him, making sure not to startle him; she started to talk to him softly. "Gray, why are you so jumpy. Did something happen when you went outside before?"

He gulped as he looked around the guild finally noticing that all eyes were on him. "There was a presence outside. It was faint. It was creepy as hell. It felt as if they weren't supposed to be here."

Lucy raised her eyebrow sceptically as she inched closer to Gray. "What do you mean here?"

"This land. Earthland."

Without much notice Lucy stood up, she looked scared. Her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes were wide and her stance was firm. She spun around and ran out the door. Her scent slowly disappeared and mixed with a foreign scent of caramel and chocolate. It was feminine and sweet but it made a shiver run up my spine.

Earthland huh?

Just who is this person and why did Lucy react so weirdly?

**The next chapter will be longer I swear and, it might or might not reveal who exactly the girl is. -Read and review! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! **

**xoxo**


	5. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

**I'm still open for Guild Names. And normal names for people in the guild!**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

Bright orange eyes. Check.

Shaggy brown hair. Check.

Slim and petite body. Check.

Wicked smile on their face. Check.

Ryuu.

"Why hello there Lucy~ Do you remember me? Do ya?"

It really is her.

"Ye-Yes."

Her smile spread along her lips further her small canines lying across her bottom lip.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

I gulped as I searched her eyes for any hints. But there were none. They were ice cold. Despite their colour they were lifeless. They have never contained an emotion. My mind was racing with various possibilities, my mind becoming clouded with negative thoughts.

"No."

I watched as Ryuu looked at me in disbelief the smallest hint of betrayal dancing in her smouldering eyes.

"You forgot our promise?"

I was taken aback by her words. We never made a promise.

"What promise?"

Ryuu stood back, her small fists clenching shut and holding them to her sides.

"The stars were our witness."

I looked at her quizzically before she continued speaking.

"You're a Fairy Tail mage and the time is nearing, if you love them you need to leave them now."

I tried to think back to what she meant but nothing came to mind.

"I still don't know what you're talking about Ryuu."

Ryuu smiled at me before walking forward. "That doesn't matter you'll work it out along the way but you need to come with me to keep all of your loved ones out of harm's way."

I nodded and followed behind her knowing that she wouldn't say something like that for any reason. She may be creepy as all hell but she treasures each and every person's life. She knows the pain of losing one who means the world to you.

Ryuu. What exactly is going on and why after all this time did you come to find me now? What will Fairy Tail think when I mysteriously disappear?

I want to tell them but I don't know what to say. I don't know how to explain this side of my past to them.

"Ryuu, how do I tell everyone in Fairy Tail I'm leaving?"

Ryuu looked back at me her side fringe covering her left eye completely. In a soft movement she pushed the piece of hair behind her ear as she replied to my question. "You won't not until it's all over. They can't know if they do it'll put them in danger."

She kept on saying that they'll be in danger. But what about us . . .

"Ryuu, what about us? What will happen to us?"

A sad smile sat along her lips. "Nothing, as long as no one else finds out."

I smiled. "That's good. Does that mean I can return to Fairy Tail after all of this?"

"Yes."

**Read and review.**

**The next chapter will be out after this one. Because I haven't updated for a while I thought that when I did I should give you two chapters. **


	6. Meeting the New Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

~Ryuu's P.O.V~

I hope that Lucy will be happy. I want her to survive this. I refuse to let anyone leave me. Not again.

Lucy and I walked through the black marble doors of the guild; a soft creak came from the hinge making all the other members turn to look at us. Suspicious was dancing in most of their eyes as Lucy stepped forward. Her eyes downcast until the door slammed shut behind us.

"Hmm, she smells like the stars. In fact she has the same kind of sent as Elise."

Lucy inched closer to me as Niocki appeared beside her; he was sitting on a cloud of smoke.

His amber eyes scanned her; his black hair was tied up in a tiny ponytail. He smirked as he looked her up and down.

"Nice work Ryuusouke. You got a Fairy."

Gasps echoed around the room as they all looked down at Lucy's hand which was covered by the pink Fairy Tail insignia.

"Ryuusouke?"

I blushed as I realized I had never told Lucy my full name all I told her was that my name is Ryuu and that I can use water magic. It seems like I need to introduce myself properly.

"Master, may I have your permission for a formal introduction?" I bowed as he stepped forward, in his full suit his dark eyes bore into mine, acceptance dancing across them for a moment before disappearing. His black hair was short and covered his forehead however his eyes were always able to be seen.

"Yes."

I smiled before turning and walking towards my fellow guild mates. "Only those entering the tournament may stay. This is a private meeting." Groups of members slowly dispersed knowing that my words were just as absolute as the Masters. Only four of the guild members stayed behind.

I turned to Niocki and smirked. "You go first."

He replied to my smirk by sending a wink in my direction. Damn playboy.

He walked towards Lucy but left enough space to fully introduce himself.

"I'm Niocki Drontee, as you can tell I'm male, I'm 16 years old and my magic is Gas magic. In other words I'm the Gas Dragon Slayer. Nice to meet you cutie pie." A soft purple gas started to wrap around Lucy. Rhys stepped forward and hit Niocki in the stomach making the gas release Lucy and slowly disappear. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, his dark brown hair sat along his jaw bone as his hair covered his right eye.

"Sorry about that. I'm Rhys Drontee that idiot's older brother. I'm 19 years old and my magic is lightning magic. I'm the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Nice to meet you."

Rhys stood back and looked at me; he looked amused but suspicious at the same time. He shuffled over to me as Elise walked towards Lucy. "A wind, fire and metal dragon slayer huh. Why'd you choose her?"

"Master ordered me to do so."

I looked at Elise as she came to a stop her waist length golden bronze hair swayed around small tendrils dancing around her body. "I'm Elise Drontee I apologize for my younger brother's behaviour, I'm 18 and my magic is Universal Magic. Although some people do call it Heavenly Body Magic we prefer to refer to it as Universal. So, I'm the Universal Dragon Slayer. Nice to meet you."

Elise stood back beside Rhys and watched me as I walked towards Lucy finally telling her the whole truth. "You may already know me but you don't actually know all of it. My real name is Ryuusouke Lytris. I am 15 and my magic is water magic. I'm the Water Dragon Slayer but I also obtain Ice and Snow magic. I am in fact the Masters daughter that is why I was the one given the mission to bring you here. We need you to help us do something at the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Now introduce yourself."

Lucy's mouth was ajar as she looked at the others who simply nodded answering her unasked question.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am 16 and I am a celestial mage. I guess I'm the odd one in this occasion. You're all Dragon Slayers and I'm just a plain old celestial mage."

We all chuckled and looked at each other before I stepped forward again. "Master with your help may we cast the spell?"

My father stepped forward sadness showing in the depths of his dark pools. "Yes. However you must be able to do it together. Without my help."

I nodded an silently the four of us made a circle around Lucy; Niocki was standing at the left side of Lucy, Elise was standing behind Lucy, Rhys was standing at the right of Lucy and I was standing in front of her. Her eyes were full of fear and worry. "Don't worry Lucy. All we're doing is unlocking you powers and making it so that you already know how to use because in 2 days we'll be leaving for the Games."

We all in took a breath. Each of us had a small magic circle appear beneath our feet. Rhys' was a navy blue, Niocki's was a dark purple on the borderline of black, Elise's was gold with bronze glitter, and mine was a light blue with white and silver glitter. In perfect unison we all started chanting. A large silver circle appeared underneath Lucy and slowly started to wrap around her before disappearing as we stopped our chanting.

Lucy's eye flickered open and a wide grin spread along her lips. "So, I'm a Dragon Slayer now huh?"

**Read and review.**

**Hehehe I hope you liked it. **

**It's gonna turn extremely serious and somewhat depressing.**


End file.
